buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1044
Palm's adding more apps to a commercialized app store. It's calling it the app catalog, which got us thinking about all the different names we could have for app stores. We also get a little excited about the new Sony PS3 slim. Does it herald in the resurgence of the PS3? Probably not. Will it help Blu-ray? Maybe a little. Stories Covered Sony unveils slimmer PS3 http://www.engadget.com/2009/08/18/sony-debuts-slimmer-ps3/ http://www.joystiq.com/2009/08/18/live-from-sonys-gamescom-press-conference/ iTunes accounts for 25 percent of all music sold http://news.cnet.com/8301-13579_3-10311907-37.html Facebook sued in CA for “disseminating private information to third parties” http://news.cnet.com/8301-1023_3-10311625-93.html http://www.techcrunch.com/2009/08/17/new-privacy-lawsuit-throws-the-kitchen-sink-at-facebook/ US man ’stole 130 million card numbers’ http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/business/8206305.stm Palm plans commercial AppStore http://www.reuters.com/article/technologyNews/idUSTRE57H3HR20090818 Swine Flu, the game http://www.usatoday.com/tech/gaming/2009-08-17-swine-flu-game_N.htm?csp=34 Scientists learn to fabricate DNA evidence http://science.slashdot.org/story/09/08/18/0043212/Scientists-Learn-To-Fabricate-DNA-Evidence IBM scientists build computer chips from DNA http://hardware.slashdot.org/story/09/08/17/1938243/IBM-Scientists-Build-Computer-Chips-From-DNA Vote for Buzz Out Loud at SXSW 2010 http://www.cnet.com/8301-19709_1-10311505-10.html Voicemail James points out an issue with electric cars in cold weather Hosco from Sydney on how to make the TomTom cheaper Emails Hey BOLers! 2 quick notes! Has anyone tried to dial the number 1 when reaching someone’s voicemail??? I do it all the time, and can confirm it works on Sprint, Verizon, and AT&T. You get the beep right away, and I hang up when finished. Whoo-hoo! I’m really surprised you guys haven’t experimented! Quite shocked actually. ;) I have also found it to work on some company phone systems as well. And to Natali regarding the Safari search bar change…..why GLIMS of course. http://www.machangout.com / Thanks so much for what you do everyone!! =-) LOVE – THE – SHOW - J from Dayton. ---- Hi Buzz Out Louders, In our latest episode of the Geek Actually podcast, we have a special “Natali Del Conte Retro Review” of Alien to help her decide if she wants to see it. Speaking for all geeks out there, Natali must watch this film as it is a masterpiece of sci-fi horror. Keep up the great show, listen every day. Regards, David McVay The Geek Actually Podcast geekactually.com ---- Also waybacmac claims Alien is a remake of the 1958 B-Movie – IT! The terror from beyond space Hey Buzz crew, in case you didn’t know, when the Zombies attack we lose unless we get ourselves organized. The BBC has reported on a Mathematical modeling of an Outbreak of a Zombie infection from researchers in Canada and the result, unless we act quickly and aggressively we lose, http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/science/nature/8206280.stm and here is the original pdf of the study http://www.mathstat.uottawa.ca/~rsmith/Zombies.pdf. So my conclusion buy the classic and latest zombie movies study them and buy the latest Resident Evil game. Its time to start training people. Luv the show Marlon “guyfromTrinidad” ---- When discussing the TomTom app on the iPhone, Molly said. “Four words. ‘Open Source Mapping Project.’” I’m not sure if this is a well-actually. I’ll leave it up to you. Floss Weekly Ep. 81 covered a project called OpenStreetmap. I could not believe it when Leo Laporte said he’d never heard of this project, but, apparently, it is still a little known wonder. I first heard about it a few years back when the project was hadn’t really taken hold in the States. It’s quite mature now, and worth covering. This is even more true because the more people who become involved, the more useful this project becomes. Please, take a look (or another look, Tom) and tell the bol audience about it. #2: In Floss 82 2, Randal Schwartz spoke about his new found favorite iPhone app, Roadee . Apparently Roadee uses OpenSteetMap data to do spoken turn by turn directions on the iPhone…. and it costs $2. In closing, suck it, TomTom. Ben, The SysAdmin in Minneapolis, guy who listens to too many security Podcasts, Linux hippie, and Open Source fanatic. ---- Tom Merritt, I called the Best Buy here in West Jordan and spoke to the person in the video games department. After they spoke with their manager, they said that they stopped the Gamestop used game price promotion last Saturday, at the end of that week. The sales person said that they received so much publicity from the Internet that their corporate office contacted them and told them to discontinue the sale. The clerk also said that the corporate office would evaluate the results of the promotion and determine if this sale is something the company wants to do in all of its stores, instead of just at the one in West Jordan, UT. Love The Show, Patrick Cassell (The Computer Science Student) ---- gas stabilizer… from personal experience (2 decades plus!) sta-bil gas stabilizer works. call any of your local motorcycle shops, they’ll verify that. you put it in the gas when you store your bike, mower, generator, boat, etc. and you won’t get “bad” gas when you try to restart it. no reason the same thing wouldn’t apply to an auto, just a bigger internal combustion engine. yes, gas evaporates and gets gummy, plus water also contaminates it over time… but I’ve seen it breakdown/separate. i bet that engineer has never rebuilt a carb that had gas left in it for several years. –alan After The Credits